Project Summary Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XLVI is an international forum for pediatric and adult nephrologists, pediatricians, internists, general practitioners, renal pathologists, neonatologists, pediatric urologists, transplant surgeons, nurses, nutritionists and allied health professionals to review selected relevant subjects and share new scientific materials. Topics span disciplines including advances in translational research to mechanisms of pediatric renal disease, clinical diagnosis and management. All registrants have opportunities to be involved in a dynamic exchange of information, experience, and insight. Specific topics selected for Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XLVI include a total of 12 Sessions covering pediatric nephrology for the practitioner, the approach to the hypertensive child, fluid/electrolyte disorders, new developments in the pathogenesis of selected glomerulopathies, mechanisms of progressive chronic kidney disease (CKD), therapeutic challenges in dialysis and transplantation, and new frontiers in pediatric nephrology. This coming year we plan to include a session devoted to Fellowship Training Issues and Research Initiatives. In addition, there will be a workshop on growth and nutrition in CKD and an interactive session on Clinico-Pathologic correlations. All the topics selected have high clinical and research relevance and have not been covered by other conferences in recent years. The Seminar will take place over a 3-day period and will deal with a diverse array of current nephrologic and urologic issues ranging from basic science to clinical practice. There will be a total of 22 distinguished Guest Faculty including the President of the American Society of Pediatric Nephrology and Secretary General of the Asociacin Latinoamericana de Nefrologa Peditrica (ALANEPE). The atmosphere is maintained at an informal level, encouraging participation by trainees and early career faculty attendees during the Panel Discussions at the end of each session and during the Meet the Professor Luncheons. Upon completion of the Seminar, participants should be able to define the various etiologies and physiologic conditions relating to pediatric kidney disease, select appropriate diagnostic procedures and design therapeutic interventions. In addition, those interested in basic or clinical research will be stimulated by those knowledgeable and active in research and counseled about funding opportunities and support resources. When the Seminar is adjourned at noon on Sunday, sponsored trainees and faculty will participate in a Pediatric Critical Care Workshop at the Holtz Children's Hospital where continuous renal replacement therapies will be taught through demonstration and practical hands-on guidance.